


Virtus

by orphan_account



Series: Memoriae [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville Longbottom, Brave Neville, Nagini Dies, Neville saves the day, Other, The Sword Of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: virtus - valorA display of valor by Neville Longbottom.





	

The sword is passed to Neville, and as it reaches his hands the boy cannot help but think that something about it makes him feel a sense of duty, of responsibility. Despite this, he takes it in his hands, and before he knows it the battle has begun. 

The sounds of battle fill his ears. A rush of adrenaline. A sword in his hand and a spell on his lips, preparation for an attack at any time in both his hands. Neville ignores the blood around him, ignores the broken bodies and tortured screams. All he does is run, the words Harry said to him echoing in his ears: “Aim for the snake!”

That is just what he does. Neville is a tornado, leaving destruction behind him. Spells fly after him, chasing him, but none of them hit, the boy with the sword ducking, dodging, rolling, anything to keep the spells from hitting him. There is blood on his hands, but Neville does not care; and that is when he sees the snake. 

Neville runs towards it, but the snake is slithering away. Desperate, he calls out, “Wingardium Leviosa!” And, to his (and many others’) surprise, the snake suddenly stops, and is lifted into the air. He almost laughs in glee. But he manages to suppress it, because this is a battle and there is no time to laugh during battle.

The snake twist and writhes in the air, unable to get away, and Neville smiles, a smile of grim satisfaction. He raises the sword and brings it down, the light glinting off it. The snake’s head falls to the ground in a spray of blood. 

And Neville Longbottom is filled with valor.


End file.
